


Fraternité

by Violsva



Category: The Comfortable Courtesan - Madame C- C-
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Long Lost Relatives, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: Two letters from Joseph MacDonald of London to William Grant of York, October 178-.





	Fraternité

Dear Grant,

I must delay my visit North, as it comes about that my Cousin Alexander needs come to London about some business to do with his coming marriage, and will be staying with me. Was most surprising to hear the news; for Alexander has not left Scotland these ten years, and then only to York. When last I met him he was a dour Calvinistickal fellow, though quite a youth at the time, and have no hopes that he has grown better with age. However, I will shew him something of the City, and if he is not too Presbyterian about the matter will take him to a play, and perhaps Vauxhall or some such entertainment. So I will not be able to go up until November; however once he has left will go with all speed, for I have no desire to remain in Yorkshire until Winter whatever you say about the mildness of your local climate. Hoping I shall find you and your lady well, your friend,

—J. MacDonald

...

Dear Grant,

As it turns out Cousin Alexander is not nearly so Puritan as all that; certainly he seemed to be on his arrival, and was most discouraging about Vauxhall, but I insisted upon the play, and got a good dose of whisky into him before we left and quite a lot of beer at the Theatre, and in his cups the man is a reveller, near a Rakehell. Though indeed the lass set her cap very much at him, ’twas not all on one side, and ’tis true Cousin Alex has the family looks. Perhaps I should have done more to see that he came home that night, but I admit I was well soaked myself, and besides it came out well enough; he staggered back in the next forenoon with the D---l’s own head but no harm done, and even his pocket-book still on his person, though I would not swear to its contents. Though he claims the lass was no common trollop but the Mistress of the Wardrobe at the Theatre; sure ’twould be ungentlemanly to doubt his word.

He was not in the best of tempers to finish his business, and was much grumbling the whole day—sure, I think one of the greatest arguments against such piety is that it has so destroyed a Scotsman’s native head for liquor. And I think ’twould have greatly relieved his feelings to swear, which he would not let himself. But all was done with at last, and he has gone back up to Edinburgh and his intended, and I shall be leaving for yours on the morrow. Hoping I shall find you and your lady well, your friend,

—J. MacDonald


End file.
